creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Miss Silence
Ese día era un poco diferente a los típicos lluviosos de Londres, de hecho, era una noche muy calurosa y despejada. Pero había algo que la hacía mucho más especial que las demás, un fenómeno meteorológico que jamás había ocurrido: “La Luna Roja”, o “La Luna Sangrienta” como otros la llamaban. Además de mí, todos estaban muy emocionados por ver ese fantástico espectáculo, la felicidad era lo único que se veía en las calles, como siempre, se escuchaban las bandas de rock y blues sonando con la gente bailando a su alrededor y dándoles monedas, ¡como amaba mi ciudad!, pero esa no era la mejor parte, íbamos a ir a un bar de Soho con mi familia y, por supuesto, íbamos a comer Fish and Chips, ¡mi comida favorita y la de mis hermanos también! Me quedé horas mirando la espectacular luna desde mi ventana y a las personas felices que caminaban por allí. Cuando volviéramos del bar tendríamos un torneo de Monopoly con mi hermano gemelo Andrew. ¡Ah! Por cierto, no me he presentado. Yo soy (o era) Melanie Worthington, una chica londinense común que tenía el cabello ondulado y los ojos color miel al igual que mi cabello y con las mejillas llenas de pecas. Normalmente, usaba vestidos floreados con botas y, como siempre, una boina rosa con detalles celestes, porque tenía una cicatriz enorme en la cabeza, y aunque mis padres me decían que era un problema de nacimiento que tuve no les creía, pero no me importaba. Hasta el momento, había pasado los mejores 9 años de mi vida. Salí disparada de mi casa para correr hacia Soho, y no era raro de esperarse que hubiera una carrera entre mi gemelo, mis hermanos mayores y yo. Fuimos a The Shakespeare's Head uno de mis bares preferidos. La comida estaba deliciosa y como siempre pasaron música de los 90s, sobre todo, Oasis. Mi sonrisa era imborrable, estaba pasando el mejor día de mi vida. Llegamos finalmente a mi casa, apenas apoye un pie dentro de mi habitación y el tablero del Monopoly volaba por los aires. Mis hermanos mayores, Madeline y Alexander se sumaron a la partida. Rara vez ganaba el juego y eso lo hacía mucho más excitante. Pasaron horas y horas, hasta que… mis hermanos se quedaron sin “dinero” y fui coronada como la ganadora del torneo. Empecé a gritar tanto que mis vecinos podían escuchar mis gritos como si estuviera al lado de ellos. Me reía en las caras enojadas de los perdedores, pero… La felicidad se convirtió en oscuridad rápidamente, todo se había vuelto negro. Mis padres me consideraron muerta, y de milagro no lo estaba, me llevaron al hospital más cercano, y fui diagnosticada con una condición de corazón que muy pocas personas tenían y era muy extraña: cada vez que tenía una emoción muy fuerte, que por el momento solo era la risa, me desmayaba, y un día esa horrible enfermedad me llevaría a la muerte, los médicos decían que la única cura era aislarme un poco de las personas. Vi la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse y mi familia mirándome con profunda tristeza. Cuando me despertaba lo primero que hacía era escribir en un calendario cuantos días pasaba sin morirme por esa enfermedad que me arruinó la vida. Podía pasar meses sin ir a la escuela y no decir nada, solo me quedaba ahí, en mi cama, y mi cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas. Desde ese momento, dejé de ver a mi padres, mis hermanos, jugar al Monopoly, ver algo más que mi dormitorio, y por supuesto, deje de ser feliz. Despertarme era una pesadilla… Estaba totalmente sola, y no lo disfrutaba para nada, extrañaba ese interés por todo lo que me rodeaba, jugar, descubrir cosas nuevas, sorprenderme, gritar, reír… Había perdido la fe y más que nada, las ganas de vivir. Solamente cuando comía era el único momento donde veía a mi familia. Una mañana, no fui despertada por mi alarma, sino que lo hice por unos golpes en la puerta, que hermoso era escuchar ese sonido que no escuchaba hace tanto tiempo, era mi padre, me dijo que una familia se había mudado al lado de nuestra casa, era un matrimonio con una hija de la misma edad que yo, y me dijo que si quería podíamos ir a visitarlos ya que tal vez encontraría a alguien quien fuera capaz de animarme. Me vestí. Respire el aire fresco. Toque la puerta, me recibió la familia muy amablemente, me dejaron pasar. Comencé a hablar con la hija del matrimonio, su nombre era Rachel y parecía que lo único que hacía era sonreír. Me contaba chistes, y salió esa sensación de mi cuerpo, una pequeña sonrisa, pero un tanto torcida. Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta que ella era la única persona que me transmitía energía positiva, y desde entonces no me despegue de su lado, o mejor dicho, ella no lo hizo de mí. Recibí la mejor noticia del mundo, Rachel iba a ir a mi escuela. Comencé a ir nuevamente solo por ella. Fuimos caminando juntas, ella solo hablaba y hablaba sobre lo emocionada que estaba, que la ciudad era muy alocada y divertida, mucho más que el campo donde había nacido. Al llegar al colegio, un profesor me miró fijamente… Y me dijo: “¡Señorita Worthington! Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vi. ¿Cómo se siente?” “Bien, bien, mucho mejor, creo…” respondí. No quería hacer nada. Me desmaye en la clase, pero, por suerte, desperté en media hora. Rachel me miró confundida, no sabía nada sobre lo que me pasaba, le conté. Se quedó perpleja. “No, no… Tenía idea… Ahora se porque eres tan infeliz. ¡Pero no te preocupes, yo haré lo imposible para que te sientas bien!” dijo mi amiga. Al fin había terminado la escuela, había una pared de ladrillos… no era un pared común…, Tenía escritos en sangre mensajes sin sentido y siempre cambiaban cuando salía de la escuela. No pude evitarlo y al saberlo el primer día, pasó otra vez, me desmaye… Los mensajes decían cosas como “Sáquenme de aquí”, “¡Ayuda!”, “Los humanos no saben que es el verdadero dolor” o cosas así, y a veces estaban escritos mis sentimientos, por ejemplo, si estaba triste en la pared decía “Tristeza”. Con Rachie (el sobrenombre de Rachel) empezamos a llamar a lo que sea que escribiera esos mensajes The Silence Ghost y pensábamos que tal vez era un espíritu maligno que buscaba venganza de algo o alguien. Lo más terrorífico era que al llegar a mi casa encontraba una lata de aerosol rojo y mi manos estaban manchadas en sangre… O pintura. Cuando comencé la secundaria los profesores ya no me tomaban exámenes, porque simplemente no podía estudiar, siempre me desmayaba cuando lo hacía, y no querían que arriesgara mi vida con ello. Llegó un momento donde el ir la escuela no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, y ni siquiera tenía una sola obligación, para mí, eran solo largas charlas con mi amiga. Y así llegué a los 14 años, con una vida muy poco productiva. Ya no había nada divertido que hacer… Y aunque Rachel siempre intentaba animarme a veces ni ella podía mejorar mi humor. Solo me importaba el fantasma, que ni siquiera sabía si era real o algo que se inventaba mi cabeza y Rachel me seguía la corriente. Mi vida jamás volvió a ser igual, era solamente aburrimiento. Mis padres daban su máximo esfuerzo al fin (cosa que no habían hecho nunca) para que fuéramos otra vez una familia de verdad, pero las cosas solo iban de mal en peor… Hasta que me enteré de que tal vez podía haber una esperanza, un amigo de Rachel del campo se iría a vivir a Londres, se llamaba Jacob, tenía 15 años, y según me dijo Rachel era muy amable, comprensivo, buen amigo y que siempre te apoyaba en las buenas y en las malas. Iba a venir en colectivo. Lo esperamos juntas en la estación Victoria, y el colectivo tenía un poco de retraso, ja, eso siempre ocurría. Al fin había llegado. Era rubio de ojos marrones y… era hermoso… Me presenté, y me dijo que era una chica muy adorable. Estaba totalmente enamorada, pero seguro que él no sentía nada por mi. Yo no le gustaba a nadie por obvias razones y ya estaba muy acostumbrada a ello. Jacob propuso que nos encontráramos en un café ese mismo día para conversar un poco y conocernos mejor… Me pareció una idea maravillosa. Mientras más tiempo pasaba más enamorada de él estaba, su voz, su mirada. No podía decir palabra, solo escuchaba lo que él decía y lo miraba fijamente. De a poco la cosa se empezó a poner muy extraña, Jacob estaba hablando sobre que últimamente hubo muchas muertes en el lugar donde vivía incluyendo a sus padres y que por eso se había venido a vivir aquí, para tener compañía, pero, de alguna manera lo decía… De… Una manera inexplicable… El día siguiente, como de costumbre, fui a la aburridísima escuela. Y Rachel me dijo: “Oye, no ocultes nada. Yo se que en tu profundo y opaco corazón sientes algo por Jacob” “¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? ¡Estas loca! Es imposible que yo guste de alguien, sobre todo alguien como él” le grité. No podía mentir por más que quisiera, todos se daban cuenta de que Jacob era en lo único que pensaba, además de The Silence Ghost… Las escrituras en sangre de la pared de ladrillos de la escuela ahora decían cosas muy diferentes como: “Encontré algo que me hace feliz, pero no durará mucho…” Si, eso era lo que yo de alguna forma sentía. Raro, ya lo sé. Pero lo que estaba escrito una mañana me dejó sin palabras por un buen rato: “¡Ja! ¿Acaso crees que alguien gustaría de ti? Escúchame, el solo quiere algo de tí, algo que ya sabes…” Fui a mi casa un poco desconcertada, pensando y pensando en el mensaje. ¡No podía ser verdad! ¡Debería ser una total mentira! Por más que generalmente, todos los mensajes del fantasma llegaban a ser verdad, eso sí que no podía serlo. El fantasma sabía todo sobre mi vida, lo que me pasaba o lo que me iba a pasar, era como… una parte de mi misma… ¡Pero eso sí que no podía ser verdad! Hasta lo que yo sabía Jacob era un muy buen chico… ¿No? Así de a poco empecé a hacerme muy cercana a él, siempre nos veíamos al salir de la escuela y salíamos a tomar un café. Ignoré por completo lo que decía el mensaje del fantasma, de hecho, Jacob parecía muy poco interesado en “eso”, aunque de todas formas sospechaba un poco de él, pero cada vez menos. Solo hablaba sobre sus aventuras en el campo donde vivía, en Windsor. Volvió a contarme sobre las extrañas muertes, no mencioné palabra, eso era lo único que me hacía sospechar de él, había que admitirlo, siempre lo contaba de una forma que no era de fiar, pero no era suficiente para que no dejara de estar profundamente enamorada de él. Le conté a mis padres que tenía una especie de… novio. Muchos padres creerían que una chica de 14 años no puede tener novio, que es demasiado joven, pero ellos reaccionaron muy positivamente, tanto, que me sorprendí. Dijeron que me iba a ayudar muchísimo con mis frecuentes ataques de tristeza, y eso, era una gran verdad. Que tuviera un novio no querría decir que me alejara de Rachel, sino que pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntas, excepto cuando tenía citas, claro. Ahora la vida parecía recobrar sentido, hasta a veces, olvidaba que padecía una enfermedad que podía llegar a ser mortal, pero de igual manera, ya no era la misma niña que estaba feliz en todo momento, y la enfermedad seguía ahí, jamás desaparecería, una luz negra que estaba presente en todo momento y podía matarme rápidamente. Mi relación con Jacob era un éxito, llegó a tal punto que salíamos todos los días, íbamos al mismo café, hablábamos de las mismas cosas, se reía y yo sonreía. Una cita fue inolvidable, al principio, parecía ser una como cualquier otra, pero no lo fue, me había besado, ese beso fue eterno, y me dijo: “Melanie, ya estuvimos saliendo mucho y quería decirte una cosa, ¿estarías dispuesta a vivir conmigo? Es que estoy muy solo en mi casa y me vendría bien tu compañía. Nunca conocí una chica tan hermosa como tú y siento la necesidad de vivir contigo” “Eh…. Me encantaría, mis padres probablemente no me dejen, o sí, si quieren que sea feliz me dejarán. Solo una cosa: ¿No te parece que vas un poco rápido?” le respondí un tanto nerviosa. “No, no, no.¡ Nosotros debemos estar juntos, para siempre!” “Lo siento, tengo que irme, mi mamá me esta llamando. ¡Adiós!” reí nerviosamente. Me fui corriendo. Pase por la pared de ladrillos y estaba vez decía: “¿Ves como de a poco se va oscureciendo tu mundo? Creíste que iba a haber una última esperanza, esa esperanza no existe. Debiste haber escuchado mi consejo Melanie, pero ya que no lo hiciste ahora sufrirás las consecuencias” “¡¡¡No!!! ¡Jacob no es un monstruo! ¡Tú solo me quieres engañar! ¡Estoy cansada de mentiras!” grité hablando a… quien sabía quién. Frente a mis ojos se escribió con sangre un nuevo mensaje, todo lo que yo pensaba, se escribía en la pared. “Tu enfermedad sigue estando ahí, es imborrable, es una luz negra que siempre está presente. El mundo es cruel, nadie es como parece, solo debías haberme escuchado y tu vida sería normal. NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE TI MISMA” El miedo recorría por mi cuerpo. Llegué a mi casa, entré a mi habitación. No salí de ahí por horas, que se convirtieron en días, que se convirtieron en semanas, que se convirtieron en meses. Casi no comía, no hablaba, estaba a punto de morirme. Sí, había ocurrido. Me desmaye como nunca antes, fue un tiempo demasiado largo, demasiado… Desperté en el hospital, pero hubiera deseado jamás haberlo hecho. Todos me miraban con cara de preocupación. Seguía asustada, vivía con miedo. “Ya le queda poco tiempo, señorita, disfrute su vida mientras dure, por suerte, no le ha pasado nada, pero ya no hay esperanza” me dijo un doctor un tanto serio. “No es justo, no puede ser, me queda mucha vida por delante, ¿o no?” dije con miedo. “Desafortunadamente no, lo lamentamos” Lágrimas, eso era lo que salía de mi, el fantasma tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo, mi vida lentamente se caía a pedazos, pedazos cada vez más grandes. Solo necesitaba una explicación para todo esto, debía hablar con ese maldito fantasma. “¡Oye tú! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Fuiste el causante de todo! ¡¡Devuelveme mi vida como era antes!!” grité con todas mis fuerzas a la pared de ladrillos. Se escribieron algunas palabras: “Yo no hice nada, este es tu destino, ¿te gusta?” “¡¡Claro que no!! ¡Es una pesadilla constante! Ya no tiene sentido seguir viviendo” lloré. “Shhh, calmada, el final será increíble, ya verás” “¡¡A este ritmo no creo que vaya a terminar bien!!” No contestó, junto a esas palabras se quedó esa frase que me hacía estremecer: No puedes escapar de tí misma. Era un gran verdad, pero mi odio no tomaría el control, ni en el fin de mis tiempos. Entré a ese horrible lugar, mi casa, me encerré, tenía miedo de vivir, la vida ya no podía ser así. El timbre sonó. Visitas, que pocas ganas tenía de recibir visitas. Era Jacob, que extraño. Lo último que me faltaba, mi novio tratando de consolarme. “Melanie, tenemos que hablar” dijo. No podía ni quería escuchar esas palabras. Si hubiera podido, lo echaría de mi casa directamente. “¿Qué sucede? Acaso, ¿algo anda mal?” pregunté. “No es eso. Respóndeme esto: ¿Me tienes miedo?” “¿Por qué habría de tener miedo de ti?” “Es que en nuestra última cita, saliste demasiado pronto, ¿estaba todo bien?” “Si, por supuesto. En serio me tenía que ir” “Hija, ¿con quién hablas?” preguntó mi madre. “¡Con mi novio! ¿No te das cuenta?” me enojé. “Ehhh, claro querida” “Bueno, no tengo más tiempo amor. Nos vemos mañana. ¡Adiós!” dijo mi novio apurado. “Adiós…” Mi madre siempre arruinaba todas las conversaciones, solo a mi me escuchaba, y al resto no, como si no existieran. Tanto Jacob como Rachel eran inescuchables para ella. En el próximo día tuve una cita muy normal con Jacob. Le conté lo que le pasaba a mi madre, y me dijo nuevamente que hubiera deseado seguir teniendo padres, pero que ya no estaban junto a él, se rió. ¿Cómo le iba a dar risa algo como eso? Sería horrible perder a tus padres, no gracioso. “Bueno, ¿porqué no comió una de sus meriendas?” dijo un mozo. “Yo no debería haberme comido dos, una era para mí y el otro para mí novio” parecía un chiste, ya ahora dos personas parecían ciegas y sordas. “Pero una de las meriendas sigue completa” “¿Está seguro de que no tiene problemas de visión? No quedó nada de comida en la mesa” “Como usted diga señorita, yo sigo viendo comida, pero tiene razón” El mundo parecía estar más loco que nunca. ¿Qué les pasaba a las personas? Parecía que todos se contagiaban de la misma cosa. Aún había una duda que me comía la mente. ¿Que había pasado en Windsor? Supuestamente hubo una masacre y un psicópata empezó a matar por los bosques, llegó a Windsor y mató a los inocentes padres de Jacob. No era algo que ocurría todos los días, no era para nada común. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Quién lo había hecho? Era un secreto que permanecía en silencio. Los detectives trataban de averiguar los hechos y descubrir las huellas, el problema era que… no había una sola huella o rastro. Era un misterio imposible de develar. ¿Fue un fantasma? Eso sí que no era posible. Pero yo conocía un fantasma tan bien como a la palma de mi mano, nadie más ni nadie menos que The Silence Ghost, que tranquilamente podría ser un culpable. ¿Por qué Jacob se reía cuando lo contaba? ¿Acaso odiaba a sus padres? Le pregunté a Rachel para ver si sabía algo del tema, y me contó que había torturado a sus víctimas. Si le preguntaba a mi amigo el fantasma seguro que me iba a contestar con alguna de sus frases absurdas que daban miedo y yo, como de costumbre mi iba a desmayar, no pensaba en ver esa pared de ladrillos otra vez. Me estaba volviendo loca, las risas de Jacob no eran reales, ¿o sí? Cuando me dijo que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre, simplemente, no pudo haber dicho eso. La muerte de sus padres, ¿era real? No tenía otra opción que hablar con mi amiga para que me ayude a calmarme. Eso hice. Rachel se tomó todo con calma. “Ya pasará Mel. No creo que sus risas hubieran sido reales. El amaba a sus padres con todo el corazón. Solo relájate, ¿sí?” me consoló. El tiempo pasaba con rapidéz. Mi novio ya no hablaba sobre la muerte de sus padres, sino que me contaba sus aventuras en Windsor. Fuimos a Trafalgar Square en la tarde. Estaba repleto de palomas, y por supuesto, chicos tomándose fotos sentados en los leones de color verde con palomas a su alrededor. Habían pasado muchos años desde que no había ido a esa hermosa plaza. También fuimos a Picadilly Circus, y no pude resistirme a ir a M&M’s World. Fue muy divertido, y comimos M&M’s, miles de ellos, sobre todo los de maní. Ya no sospechaba de él, lo que había pasado solo fue mi imaginación que veía cosas que realmente no estaban o cosas que no pasaban. Hubiera sido mejor si visitaba un médico, pero creí que sería mejor si no visitaba a nadie. Cometí un gran error. Gracias a mi error tenía como ataques de angustia y me dolía todo. Rachel había tenido una idea increíble: vendría a mi casa por toda la noche, leeríamos historias, haríamos piruetas como medialunas o verticales, comeríamos pizza, y grabaríamos canciones inventadas por nosotras, y claro, no tenían sentido. No podía esperar a que llegara el viernes para divertirme como nunca y olvidarme un poco de mi novio, junto a las cosas que veía o escuchaba que realmente no pasaban. No tome los consejos de The Silence Ghost, los cuales decían que lo que estaba pasando en estos últimos días era una advertencia, ¿advertencia?, ¿de que? Ya no entendía sus mensajes. Llegó el jueves. Habían tomado examen de Física, pero a mi no me tomaron nada, por mi condición. A Rachel no le habían entregado el examen, y no lo había reclamado, fue como si el profesor no hubiera visto a mi amiga. ¡¿Acaso era invisible?! Ya no aguantaba que nadie le prestara atención, como si ella no existiera. Era una persona como cualquier otra, no había porqué hacer como si fuera invisible. Ahhh, la sociedad, siempre en cosas raras. Al fin había sonado el timbre. “Ehh, Rachie, ¿por qué no reclamaste tu examen?” pregunté. “No valía la pena, era un tonto pedazo de papel. Lo único que me importa en este mundo es que te sientas bien, no la escuela” contestó ella. “Jeje, te quiero amiga” La noche del jueves se convirtió en la mañana del viernes. La mañana pareció eterna. Apenas bajó el Sol, Rachie ya estaba en mi casa. Hicimos todo lo que habíamos planeado y más. Saltamos, jugamos, nos pegamos uno que otro golpe, gritamos, cantamos, bailamos. La mejor noche de mi vida, sin duda, incluso mejor que la de la Luna Roja, sí, mucho mejor. La pizza era la mejor de toda la ciudad y era imposible dejar de comerla. Pusimos a todo volumen las canciones de Oasis, haciendo que los vecinos protestaran. Filmamos nuestros bailes junto a las verticales, que fueron un desastre, caímos más de una vez, pero no importaba, solo había que divertirse. Jugamos a las cosas con menos sentido del mundo. Llegó un punto en el que estábamos derrotadas. Nuestros pijamas estaban totalmente sucios de la mugre del suelo. Mi hermano abrió la puerta y sonrió al verme. Lo quería muchísimo pero no tenía que verlo, ni por un solo instante. Mis pensamientos negativos se habían borrado por completo, o casi. La fiesta tuvo que terminar, Rachel tenía una llamada de su madre. “Mel, voy afuera un segundo. Mi madre no quiere que nadie escuche las conversaciones que tengo con ella. Vuelvo en 15 minutos o un poco más, ¿sí?” susurró. “Sí, ¡no hay ningún problema!” sonreí. Mientras la esperaba, perdí un poco el tiempo con mi celular, revisé si tenía mensajes, nada muy asombroso. Ví la hora, 18:50, ya había pasado media hora desde que Rachel se había ido. “Bueno, creo que no es raro que las madres hablen un poco de más” me dije. Volví a verla, 19:30. No podía ser, algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Me asusté un poco. Llamé a mi amiga. Nada. La línea estaba ocupada. Casi solté unas palabrotas, pero me tranquilicé. “Debo ir afuera, necesito ver qué pasó” casi me largué a llorar. Antes de ir, me abrigué y le avisé a mis padres lo que iba a hacer. Todo estaba desierto. Miré a mi alrededor unas cuantas veces. Luego de un rato, observé un algo que antes no me dí cuenta que estaba, justo frente de mí había un camino de manchas de sangre que cada vez se hacían más grandes. No pudo haber sido a Rachel, debió haber sido otra de las millones de personas de Londres. Por mi curiosidad, seguí el camino. Me llevó a una calle sin salida, dí la vuelta. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, un horrible escenario. Había un hombre con la cara tapada y con una pistola en la mano, y si, ahí estaba mi amiga, tirada en el suelo inconsciente con su sangre alrededor, además de la que salía de sus ojos, y de fondo la pared de ladrillos del fantasma, cubierta de la sangre de Rachel. “Bienvenida al juego, Melanie. Te gusta ver esto, ¿no es así?” dijo el hombre con cierta felicidad. “Quien quiera que seas, para con esto, voy a llamar a la policía” ahora sí, estaba llorando. Me alejé un poco, marqué el 911, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el misterioso hombre me agarró del hombro bruscamente, me sacó el celular de las manos y lo tiró al suelo. Ahora estaba roto en miles de pedazos. No pude hacer otra cosa que gritar desesperadamente por ayuda, pero él me tapó la boca. “Cálmate, ¿quieres? No pasa nada” dijo. “¡¡Claro que pasa!! Me quitaste a la única persona que me hacía feliz, ¿eso es nada?” grité con mis últimos alientos. Por poco no podía hablar. El hombre se sacó la extensa bufanda que le tapaba toda la cara. Era rubio, de ojos marrones, y sonreía con maldad. Me quedé atónita, ahora ya sabía quién había sido el culpable de la muerte de los padres de mi novio, no era nadie más que el mismísimo Jacob. Era incapaz de hablar, estaba controlada por mi enemigo, el maldito miedo. “¡Y tú creías que conocías el verdadero dolor! El verdadero dolor es que te quiten todo lo que tienes, eso me hicieron a mí, unos desconocidos mataron a mis amigos, luego maté a mis padres para protegerlos de ellos, no lo hice porque quería. Ya entenderás esto” rió Jacob. “¿P-por qué a mi? ¡¿Que te hice yo para que me hagas esto?!” dije con la voz quebrada. “Shhh, ya no hay vuelta atrás” Me apuntó con su revólver, no entendía nada, era como una pesadilla, una pesadilla real. “Te estoy haciendo un favor. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!” rió psicóticamente. Esto fue lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme, o tal vez no era eso, sino que era mucho peor de lo que yo pensé. Había perdido a Rachel, no era una simple persona, ella era la razón por la que estaba viva, sino hubiera sido por ella, me hubiera quitado la vida. “Yo tuve razón todo este tiempo, te lo dije, pequeña ignorante. No querías llegar hasta aquí, ¿cierto? Te avisé, te advertí, pero seguiste sin hacerme caso. No soy un simple fantasma, yo nací contigo, solo que no me había presentado hasta tus 9 años. No soy una parte de tu personalidad, no, nada de eso, ni tampoco vine para ayudarte, aunque intenté hacerlo, pero se ve que no sirvo para eso. Yo soy tu enfermedad, tu debilidad” Esas palabras pasaban por mi mente mientras estaba inconsciente. Estaban escritas en ese líquido rojo, que ya había visto demasiadas veces en mi miserable vida. No sé aún si fueron segundos o años, pero en ese tiempo veía profunda oscuridad y diferentes cosas pasaban por mi mente, pero no podía mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. “Cometiste un grave error, espero que te arrepientas de esto, más te vale que lo hagas” “Lo que hiciste fue irreparable, pero de todas maneras, tendrás que seguir viviendo en este horrible mundo. Acostúmbrate” “No entiendes absolutamente nada, ¿no? Hago esto para que aprendas, eso espero” “Tu futuro será sangriento, ya verás, te encantará. Tu conciencia se acabará” “Muy bien, quiero que sepas que cuando despiertes, finalmente tendrás lo que siempre has querido, o mejor dicho, lo que siempre he querido” Luego de que esos mensajes pasaran por mi mente, mis ojos llorosos decidieron abrirse. No quería despertarme. Solamente fue un tiempo de frases sangrientas, y, viajes en tren, imágenes en blanco y negro de mi infancia o seres que definitivamente no eran humanos. El mundo era muy distinto para mí, aunque era exactamente igual que antes, todos parecían ser diferentes.Las personas no tenían ningún interés, solo caminaban en una fila larga que iba hacia ninguna parte. De pronto sentí un dolor inmenso en mi cara, sobre todo en mis mejillas. Quería verme en un espejo, y encontré, cerca de donde estaba, un vidrio roto. No era posible. Lo que le había hecho Jacob a mi cara era inimaginable. Estaba toda… donde antes estaban mis pecas ahora había cortes, sangre y cicatrices. Mi mirada tenía aspecto de estar perdida. Hubiera deseado que eso hubiera sido lo único que me hizo, las puntas de mi cabello estaban totalmente teñidas en ese líquido. “No me conozco, no se quien soy” susurré. Cuando vi el cuerpo de… Rachel entendí todo. Jacob era un psicópata y no me contó más que puras mentiras. Parecía que cada persona existente me odiaba. El mundo solo me decía una cosa: “No quiero que estés aquí” Fue cuando me dí cuenta… tenía toda la panza abierta y había perdido demasiado líquido rojo. ¿Cómo rayos seguía viva? Cualquier otro ser hubiera muerto en mi lugar, pero yo estaba ahí, haciendo lo que no tenía que hacer, vivir. No tuve más opción que ir a una guardia lo antes posible. Necesitaba respuestas. Entré a la más cercana. Pedí un turno, pero tardaron demasiado tiempo, exigí que me tenían que ayudar, estaba en la cuerda floja entre la vida y la muerte. Me llevaron a la sala de urgencias. “Melanie Worthington, ya nos habíamos visto antes” dijo un médico. “Rápido. ¡¡Cosame señor!!” manifesté. El médico tomó la aguja y el hilo. “No puedo creerlo. Usted debería estar muerta. Sobrevivió de milagro” se sorprendió. Todos en la guardia me miraron perplejos. Los periodistas me entrevistaron. Mi noticia llegó en un santiamén a todos los medios. Los títulos eran: “Chica adolescente se salva de milagro por algo a lo que nadie sobreviviría”, “Una adolescente al borde de la muerte se salva”, o cosas así. Ni yo entendía, en mi cabeza me decía: “Yo quería morir, el mundo quería que lo haga, pero aquí estoy” Solo podía mejorar la situación regresando a mi casa, pero no soluciono nada. No se como había hecho para recordar la dirección. Me pude ubicar bien, y me lleve una gran sorpresa al llegar: la puerta estaba abierta, las ventanas estaban rotas y lucía como si una guerra hubiera ocurrido en la casa. Entré. Era un desierto, no había nadie, ni siquiera tenía muebles dentro. Era el lugar perfecto para una película de terror. Lloré, ya no tenía familia, estaba sola y no había nadie a mi lado, o al menos, eso creía. Mi sombra me perseguía a todas partes, ya no era la misma sombra de antes, era monstruosa y siempre que la miraba fijamente me sonreía. Me iba a morir muy pronto, y seguramente, de hambre. No poseía ni un solo centavo. De vez en cuando pedía en la calle y con suerte me daban una insignificante moneda que me alcanzaba para un pequeño dulce. Tenía constantes dolores de panza, y sin embargo, prefería no comer. Si la cosa seguía así, en algún momento alguien iba a descubrir mi cadáver tirado en esa calle sin salida. ¿Donde estaba toda la gente que yo amaba? Estaban probablemente en sus tumbas, con grandes agujeros en el cuerpo que fueron causados por el arma de ese traidor. Finalmente, decidí una cosa, yo misma me mataría. Una parte de mi no quería hacerlo en lo más mínimo, y otra parte mucho más grande de mi sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. “Hasta aquí llegué. Ya estoy cansada de vivir con miedo constante. Adiós mundo cruel” dije con un hilo de voz. Encontré una soga sobre la rama de un árbol, la cogí y me la llevé a la calle sin salida, o, como yo la llamaba, la calle de The Silence Ghost. Observé detenidamente a la que alguna vez fue mi amiga, luego, a la pared cubierta de sangre. Sí, lo debía hacer, y el mundo lo deseaba en cada instante. Até la soga para poder ajustarla a mi cuello. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Comencé a gritar desesperadamente. Nadie me había escuchado. “Adelante, pon la soga en tu cuello. Suicídate. No tienes otra opción” pensé. Poco a poco la soga se iba acercando, mientras más lo hacía, yo más asustada estaba. Faltaba poco. En esos últimos segundos de conciencia, por mi cabeza pasaron imágenes de mi junto a mi familia, realmente felices. Imágenes junto a Rachel, haciendo caras graciosas, riendo (yo apenas lo hacía), viviendo la vida como realmente es. Eso ya no ocurría ni ocurriría. Antes de que la soga estuviera totalmente ajustada donde debía estar, una voz de susurro que provenía de mi cabeza me detuvo. “Oye pequeña, ¿sabes que estás haciendo?” “¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Me voy a matar. El mundo ya no me quiere aquí, y tiene buenas razones para que no lo esté” respondí casi gritando. “Hazme un favor. Detente ahora. Me harías muy feliz si lo hicieras. Por favor, detente, no sabes que haces. Ya te salvé una vez de la muerte, no lo haré dos veces” “¡¿Y por qué habría de hacerte caso?!” La voz me provocaba mucho miedo, pero de alguna manera, esa voz era conocida para mí. “Yo lo sé todo de ti, y no te conviene mucho que te suicides. Tienes un gran futuro junto a mí” “¡Seguro! Dime quien eres y veremos realmente cuánto sabes de mí” “Yo soy Silence, The Silence Ghost. Sin ti soy solo una voz, pero juntas seremos algo increíble” “No, no, no es posible, ¿eres tú?” “Sí. Tal vez solo me conozcas como el misterioso fantasma que escribe en sangre tus sentimientos en la pared de ladrillos, sin embargo, soy mucho más que eso” “Déjame en paz, solo te pido eso” “Si te dejo en paz, seguirás viviendo en tu mundo ficticio” “¡Qué no! Si ya no viviré de nuevo” “Se nota que no entiendes chica. Tú no sabes diferenciar entre las personas de carne y hueso o las imaginarias” “¿A qué te refieres?” “Tus “amigos”, ellos no son reales” “¡No quiero escuchar tus absurdas mentiras! ¡Vete de aquí!” “Calmate. Te explicaré, ¡deja de gritar y escúchame de una vez!” “Vamos, no tengo todo el día” “Rachel no existe, Jacob no existe…” “¡Eso no es posible!” me enojé. “¡¿Puedo terminar de contarte?! Todo empezó con Rachel, cuando tu padre “te dijo” que un matrimonio con una hija de tu edad se habían mudado al lado de tu casa, eso se lo inventó tu cabeza, los únicos que existían eran los supuestos padres de Rachel, pero ella, no. Tu cabeza necesitó representar tu esperanza en una persona, y todas las características de la esperanza las poseía Rachel, llegaste demasiado lejos, tanto que tu mismísima cabeza la mató. Luego, Jacob es lo que arruina la esperanza, cuando eso se acabó, creaste a Jacob, y no era raro de esperarse que fuera un psicópata” “Todo encaja, no puede ser. ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!” dije entre lágrimas. “Necesitabas compañía. Y no sabías que yo te seguía a todas partes, esperando que me notaras” “Ya no aguanto más esto…” Al lado mió estaba el cuerpo inexistente de Rachel, no lo veía de la misma manera que antes. ¿Era realmente necesario inventarme “amigos” que me llevarían al suicidio? En la pared se reflejaba mi siniestra sombra. Mi alrededor no era más que un paisaje tétrico, solo veía sangre, sangre en todas partes. Había frente a mí un espejo roto, ya no era yo misma, había perdido el control y la conciencia. Me encontraba cerrada en mi propia jaula. Podía escuchar una canción de Pink Floyd cuya letra decía: “You lock the door and throw away the keys. There’s someone in my head, but it's not me” Eso mismo pasaba. Todo estaba roto, la ciudad, mi amiga, y mi alma. Se caía a pedazos, cada vez más grandes. Trataba de olvidar, pero mi enfermedad seguía ahí, era una luz negra que estaba presente en todo momento. Cuando todo lo que tienes, se desvanece frente a tus ojos y solo quedas tú sin saber que hacer, no piensas más, que en desvanecerte tu también. Ahora sí que los mensajes que leía cobraban sentido. Rachel, Jacob. Personas que nunca estuvieron a mi lado, pero sentía como si realmente lo estuvieran. Mi esperanza y la anti esperanza, divididas a la mitad, una ya había desaparecido, ahora tenía que desaparecer la otra. ¿Qué rayos tenía que hacer para encontrar la llave para que pudiera salir de mi jaula? Mi cabeza y mi pensamientos me encerraban. Empezó con un agujero, que traté de esconder, pero se hizo cada vez más grande. “Dame respuestas, sabelotodo” repliqué, apenas se oían mis palabras. “No hay respuestas a esto, o eso crees tú- susurró como siempre la voz” “¿No?” “No” “Ayúdame entonces” supliqué. “O matas a Jacob o te matas a ti, ya vas dos intentos fallidos, ve por el tercero” “¿Dos? Yo puedo recordar uno nada más” “Tu cicatriz…” Me quité la boina de la cabeza, pude darme cuenta que la cicatriz en la parte superior de mi cabeza se había abierto. “¿Y qué anda mal con esta cicatriz?” “Te la hiciste tú misma, una vez que visitaste Windsor, cuando tenías dos años. Te hiciste amiga de un chico llamado Jacob, ¿lo conoces? Y de a poco comenzó a ponerse agresivo y te hizo esa cicatriz, te hiciste esa cicatriz con la excusa de que fue él el culpable” “¿Por qué lo hice?” “¿Por qué estás haciendo lo que haces?, querrás decir” “Porque es una necesidad para mí y para el mundo” “Ay, haz lo que quieras, yo quería advertirte de algo que podría cambiar tu vida pero si no entiendes, no es mi problema” “¿Qué quieres de mi entonces?” “Tu alma…” “¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Me voy de aquí!” Discusiones y más discusiones, ese fantasma no conseguiría mi alma de una buena vez, no se la dí porque tenía miedo, pero el fantasma era mucho más listo que yo. Escapé al bosque más cercano en busca de tranquilidad. Corrí kilómetros y kilómetros, pero la ciudad era demasiado grande. Desesperada, buscando la salida de un lugar del cual era imposible salir. Pasaba hambre y sed, pero seguía en movimiento. Semanas y semanas, hasta que al fin había llegado a una zona un poco solitaria y siniestra. “Bienvenidos a Windsor”. Se escuchaban pasos provocados por nada ni nadie. Ese lugar me espantaba, repleto de árboles, una biblioteca abandonada, con esqueletos cubiertos de telarañas, las paredes estaban podridas, había un olor desagradable a humedad, a muerte. Junto a todos esos esqueletos estaban los cuerpos de mi familia, con expresiones de horror. ¿Ahora que tenía que pasarme? Unas cuantas gotas salieron de mis ojos, sentía como si mi corazón se estuviera partiendo, era un dolor insoportable. Estaba destrozada, me quedé en shock mirando a lo que eran mis padres por un tiempo largo. De los miles de árboles, había uno en especial, sus hojas formaban caras. Me acosté en él. Sentí una presencia muy cerca de mí. “¡Melanie! ¡Yo haré lo imposible para hacerte feliz! Eres lo único que me importa de este mundo” Esa voz era inconfundible, Rachel… Si me acercaba al árbol escuchaba la misma voz diciendo la misma cosa. A su lado, otro árbol que me decía: “Bienvenida al juego, Melanie. No sabes que es el verdadero dolor, ¡pero ahora lo sabrás! ¡Ja ja ja ja!” Jacob… El fantasma estaba al lado mió y me susurró: “Quémalo de una maldita vez” “No puedo hacerlo, él no está aquí, está en mi mente” En la biblioteca había algunas herramientas arrojadas, un poco oxidadas, de ellas se destacaba un gran serrucho. Silence se ponía muy impaciente y trataba de absorber mi alma. Mientras más control de mi cuerpo tomaba, mi cabello más oscuro se tornaba, estaba dejando de ser yo. Había acciones que no podía controlar. El fantasma tomaba el serrucho oxidado y daba largas caminatas por el campo. Una mañana desperté, estaba acostada en el árbol de Rachel. Me quedé perpleja, mis ojos me engañaban. Había grandes manchas de sangre a mi alrededor, pero lo peor de todo, era… algo horrible… tanto que me cuesta aún contarlo. Personas sin vida, colgadas de las ramas del árbol con sus caras que mostraban su profundo sufrimiento… me espanté. Esta rutina continuó por días y días. No había ninguna duda de quién era. “Ya basta chica. No hay porque luchar. Tu alma será mía, ¡por siempre! ¡Naciste en este mundo para ser solamente mía!” escuchaba todas las noches antes de que mis ojos se cerraran. A veces, caminaba por el bosque, y si veía una persona, sonreía y Silence tomaba la delantera sobre mí, perdía el control, era inevitable. Mi apariencia se volvía espeluznante. Llegó a tal punto, que me observé en un vidrio roto y grité de horror. Mi piel se había vuelto más pálida, pero no blanca del todo, mi cabello era negro con la parte inferior teñida en mi sangre, mi suéter gris tenía manchas de sangre y mis pantalones de mezclilla estaban rotos. Lo peor de todo eran mis ojos: mi ojo derecho parecía un fuego ardiendo, tenía los colores rojo, naranja y amarillo, y, mi ojo izquierdo tenía la pupila muy pequeña y era de color negro con manchas de un tono azul oscuro. Definitivamente ya no era yo. Mi boina estaba desaparecida y ahora tenía puesto un gorro de lana de color verde grisáceo que había encontrado en la biblioteca. Y por supuesto, mis mejillas bañadas en el líquido carmesí, que nunca dejaba de caer. No mostraba expresión alguna, aunque sentía tristeza, desesperación, y sobre todo, un miedo incontrolable. Por las noches, se escuchaban los susurros del monstruo y los sonidos que provocaba el serrucho al rozar por el suelo. “Melanie Worthington es cosa del pasado, ahora estoy solo yo en el absoluto control. ¡Yo soy Miss Silence! ¡La única portadora de este cuerpo desde hoy hasta el fin de los tiempos!” En un chasquido, mi alma se había ido de la oscura faz de la tierra. Me encontraba en un lugar que era negro, en todas partes. Ahora Miss Silence podía hacer lo que quería, con su serrucho chirriante en el campo Windsor, partiendo mis recuerdos con un solo movimiento. Además de mí, junto a mi alma se fueron todos mis sueños rotos, que no fueron ni serán cumplidos. Este fue el fin de mi trágica y corta vida, que ahora mismo se encuentra en el olvido, como otras almas que el fantasma había hecho desaparecer mucho antes. Las almas de las cuales se alimentaba el fantasma, y por supuesto, yo era una de ellas. Aquella noche era muy especial, ya que además tener un clima muy caluroso y despejado, había un espectacular fenómeno meteorológico: “La Luna Roja o Sangrienta” Estaba muy emocionada por ir a uno de mis bares favoritos de todo Londres, The Shakespeare's Head, donde comeríamos mis comida favorita con toda mi familia. Y lo mejor de todo era que íbamos a tener un torneo de Monopoly con mi hermano gemelo. Mi sonrisa era imborrable. “En algunos momentos me vienen recuerdos a la mente como este, pero son de lo que alguna vez fue Melanie Worthington, quien ocupó este cuerpo antes que yo… a veces la extraño… a veces no…” ¿Fin? Jamás… Categoría:Fantasmas Categoría:Mentes trastornadas